yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Infour
is a Rank B Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. Appearances Video games *Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology A pale pink yo-kai with a tiny brown button nose, and four oval-shaped eyes with dark raspberry pupils. Each eye is lined by dark brown with three spiked lashes on top. At the end of each ear is a dull purple marking. She wears a lavender kimono accented with ivy and plum accents, with a white pearl necklace. Despite her abilities, Infour is surprisingly humble about them, unlike her lookalike Espy. In the anime, she takes pity on a down-on-her-luck Fortune Teller. Each of Infour's eyes can identify a specific characteristic about a person Infour is looking at. In the anime, this is stated to be a person's name, birthday, favorite food, and future soulmate. However, using her abilities too often can put a strain on her eyes, and the eye for identifying a person's soulmate has been shown to be prone to being incorrect. Visions that Infour sees can be projected, such as onto a camera, which can subsequently be adjusted when Infour focuses. Profile [[Yo-kai Watch (video game)|''Yo-kai Watch]] Infour can be found in Springdale Elementary at night, most commonly on the ground/first floor. Additionally, Infour can be found in the Infinite Inferno's 7th Circle. Yo-kai Watch 2 One way to find Infour is in the 2nd Quiz Room behind the 40 Gate Globe Gate of Whimsy. She always appears in the top right tree. Additionally, Infour can be found on trees,street poles and trash cans in San Fantastico. Yo-kai Watch 3 Infour is an overworld Yo-kai, in the Abandoned Tunnel East Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch): ''"Hmph. Guess I couldn't divine how strong you are... Friends?"'' * Loafing: * Receiving food (favourite): ''"What a flavor!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"Nothing special."'' * Receiving food (disliked): ''"Eww... Nasty."'' In the anime In EP062, Infour is identified as a Yo-kai that had Inspirited a fortune teller named Madame Four-Eyes, giving the fortune teller her powers, which she used to perform a fortune-telling show with Katie Forester, revealing her "Fated Partner" to her. Intrigued, Nate confronts Infour, who explains that she Inspirited Madame Four-Eyes out of pity as the fortune teller lacked any psychic ability. She agrees to help Nate find his "Fated Partner", but due to the eye she uses for that power being on the fritz, her multiple attempts end up failing, much to Nate's distress. Etymology *"Infour" is a portmanteau of "infer" and "four". *"Yotsume" is a pun off of , which contains the kanji for "4" and "eye". *"Vierseha" consists of the word "four" and the seha part of her name probably derives from seher, which means "seer". *"Tetrariosa" combines "Tetra" and "Misteriosa" (Mysterious). Trivia * Infour's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Stats, Forsey, Pinky, and Foureyes. In other languages * Spanish: Tetrariosa * Italian: Quadaspy * German: Vierseha * French: Étassivilia de:Vierseha Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Vegetables Category:Female Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps Category:Yo-kai with four or more eyes